


Hear Me Out

by sydtothece



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Donghyuck is special, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mark is a Tough Guy™️, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtothece/pseuds/sydtothece
Summary: Donghyuck’s bland life is quickly spiced up when he is faced with a large challenge. He begins to hear much more than cars and far away voices, he starts hearing thoughts.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was riding in the car to the beach, and my brain was itching to write. Updates will try to be regular, but no promises (sorry). This is my first time posting my work and also it’s *cough* unbeta’d. Oops

In the grand scheme of things Donghyuck was just a normal boy doing normal things. He lived in the suburbs and went to a high class high school with the other well off California kids. He didn’t have to question whether he was going to get food on the table, or a place to sleep for the night. He had everything he could ever need. 

His bright red hair and tan skin made him stand out. He was quirky and had a tongue sharper than his mother’s sewing needles. He was still a normal boy, 3.50 GPA, decent test scores, nothing miraculous. He was overall painfully normal, and he hated it. Nothing interesting happened in his life just school, basketball practice and homework everyday. 

He’d like to think he had a gift. 

It was the smaller things. The sound of certain things were easily recognized by his ears. Footsteps were given a face, falling objects given a label. Ears able to divide a pot downstairs from the crisp voice of his mother down the hall. The tumble of a cup was easily identified. “Oh my blue mug” could be said even with a blindfold over his eyes. A single sense so strong that it caused unrest in others, his mother was aware but never spoke about such things. When he was studying for exams late at night he could hear his parents speak in hushed tones about money and the pretty receptionist that works at Dad’s office. Even with the lightest of steps, his little brother couldn’t scare him undetected. It was with these same ears that Donghyuck heard the unfamiliar voices in the front of the family property. The simple rumble of alien vocals, woke the boy from his dozing state. The vibrations of these hostile words were all he needed to know that something was very wrong. 

The same ears that listened for footsteps as he crept down the stairs, the cold of the handle in his clammy hands. A childhood memory clutched between trembling fingers. The same baby blue bat that hit plastic baseballs into Mr. Richard’s backyard. The same metal that bounced on the asphalt as he dragged himself next door and reluctantly knocked on the door. The same bat that tapped against sunburnt thighs, as he begged for his ball back. This pure childhood memory clutched in a young man’s hand intending to cause harm. The same baby blue bat now ready to be swung to kill. 

The sound of his heart was louder than any boots or harsh diction heard in the front yard. The soft cries of his mother, still second to the single organ thumping in his chest. To say Donghyuck was scared, was an understatement. 

In all 17 years of his life he has never expected pure fear to feel so much like suffocating. The tears dropping to the tile blended with the sound of terror beating from his chest.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood warning 
> 
> Sorry

A deep breath shakes Donghyuck’s chest and he draws closer to the front door. The sounds of anger and strife grow louder as he nears the danger. “All you need to do is open the door and swing” He strategizes in his head, trying to convince himself he can be brave. The sudden sounds of his mother begging hit his heart, speeding up the drumroll emulating from his chest. Her voice is broken and he can practically hear the tears running down her pale cheeks. Her desperate words bounce in his head, “please no” she cries. He steps closer to the front door, closer to these sounds. The sounds that tell him to go, singing songs in his brain, telling him to run the other way. A wave of his mother’s wails hit his eardrums once again and suddenly his heartbeat drowns the fear in his brain. The same bat that felt like lead moments before, feels lighter then a feather. The front door feels too close and his terror molds into courage. He shuffles to the door. Sweaty palms grasping the handle and his boiling blood causing the metal to burn. In this moment of bravery, Donghyuck yanks open the handle. 

The moment the door opens, the sounds hit him harder than a train. His mother’s sudden strife the loudest. She screams in his head to run, to get away. But as if time had froze, her lips stay shut, her gaze looking past him. The noise starts overloading him. The sight of the men in their uniforms starts overloading him. His mother in a little ball, cradling her heart, overloading him. For a boy who hears many sounds, he wishes at that moment he was deaf. Not only did he see the men in their uniforms, guns lethal, eye soulless. The large black vehicles without labels, surrounding his home, daring him to escape. He heard the man in front of him dream of killing and ending his own life. He heard cries of nonexistent people, of babies and mothers. His brain seethed at the onslaught of sight and sound. The rustle of leaves and the cars on the nearby street were minuscule compared to those of blood and violence. 

He was sitting on the damp concrete. Suddenly his focus stolen from his sensory overload and directed towards the man in front of him. The man was a killer, no noise had to tell him that. He knew. The only thing that came from his yellow teeth however, was a smirk. Kill. Kill. Kill. The mans eyes screamed into his head. A rough hand suddenly gripped Donghyuck’s forearm and he was lifted from his driveway. It was his brain’s turn to scream, his courageous heartbeats becoming harder and harder to hear. But it all stops when a real voice finally brakes his trance. “What am I supposed to do with this one, he lost his marbles the second we saw him”, yellow teeth snarl in the direction of another man. The other man shrugs, an equally soulless expression painted on his face. “Dunno. No clue why we are making such a scene about another kid from the looney bin”, he huffs to the man still crushing Donghyuck’s arm. Donghyuck dangles from the man’s hold as his body stays limp in the grasp. He meets the deadly eyes again and the man forces him to his feet. His face so close to the yellow teeth he could smell his hot breath. Dirty limbs grasping his face. He stares, fear drowning his heartbeat out and panic erupting in his gut. Like a bolt of lightning, pain fills his chest as the man delivers a swift blow to his stomach, returning him to the cold concrete. He yelps as a boot clad foot collides with his abdomen and another foot follows suit. No words can be formed, only small tears from his eyes. The noise is gone and all that remains is pain as the men continue to beat him. His vision becomes darker with every blow, “why” he asks himself “what did I do to deserve this”. The tears now decorate the concrete and become pinkish in their pigment. He recognizes the blood on the ground as his own, it stains his clothes and his mind. The moisture on the ground becoming redder with every blow. Slowly his brain shuts down, the darkness bleeds into his vision and he feels his body hit the ground. A second before he goes completely unconscious he hears one sound. The voice of a young man rings clear “wait!” it screams, before everything goes black.


End file.
